The present application is directed to methods and devices for implanting a rod within a patient and, more specifically, to methods and devices for implanting a rod in a minimally invasive manner.
The spine is divided into four regions comprising the cervical, thoracic, lumbar, and sacrococcygeal regions. The cervical region includes the top seven vertebral members identified as C1-C7. The thoracic region includes the next twelve vertebral members identified as T1-T12. The lumbar region includes five vertebral members L1-L5. The sacrococcygeal region includes nine fused vertebral members that form the sacrum and the coccyx. The vertebral members of the spine are aligned in a curved configuration that includes a cervical curve, thoracic curve, and lumbosacral curve.
Vertebral rods may be implanted to support and position the vertebral members in one or more of these regions. The rods extend along a section of the spine and may include a curved configuration to conform to the curvature of the spine. Attachment mechanisms are used to attach the rods to the vertebral members. The attachment mechanisms attach to a vertebral member, and also attach to the rod.
Insertion of the rod into a patient normally requires a large incision through the skin and detachment of the paravertebral muscles to access the vertebral members. This type of procedure usually results in a longer surgical procedure with greater amounts of blood loss and increased anesthesia time. These procedures may also have a higher risk of infection, require a longer postoperative recovery time, and result in addition pain and discomfort to the patient.